kimpossiblefandomcom-20200223-history
Grande Size Me
Characters (in order of appearance) *Amy Plot Summary Mission Villains: Dr. Drakken, Shego, Duff Killigan, Monkey Fist, Gemini, Amy Hall, Senor Senior, Senior, Senor Senior, Junior, Jack Hench Steal HenchCo's newest invention: The Molecular Transducer, and deliver it to Global Justice before HenchCo steals it back or one of Kim's enemies get their hands on it. Personal Storyline Ron becomes freaked out after he's told by the guidance counselor that he has to take Health Class, since he'll be the only senior in a class full of Freshman. Kim asks him why he never took it during Freshman Year and Ron claims that he had "other priorities", in reality just standing outside the school using a paddle ball set. Unfortunately, the teacher while eating fruit slipped on a banana peel, so Steve Barkin takes over for the class, much to Ron's chagrin. The first lesson is about good eating, and Ron becomes enraged after Barkin says that it's bad to eat at Bueno Nacho everyday yelling out loud the word "LIES". Ron later discusses his frustration with Kim later at Bueno Nacho saying that he's a picture of health, and at the same time his stomach begins to hurt. Kim says that he could stand to make his diet healthier, causing Ron to think that she's been talking to Barkin. Kim points out that she's just eating one of Bueno Nacho's new salads and offers Ron a bite. Ron wonders where the meat and hand-pumped cheese is, and Kim points out that it's a salad which means lettuce, tomato, and dressing. Ron then decides to prove Kim and Barkin wrong by changing his diet so that he'll eat nothing but Bueno Nacho food from hereon. He walks up to the counter where Ned asks him if he wants to try one of their new enchiladas. Ron refuses and asks Ned for a classic chimarito combo and asks him this time to "Grande Size Me". Ned asks Ron if he's sure because that would include a lot of extra beans and rice, but Ron says he's sure. Meanwhile at HenchCo industries, Jack Hench realizes that he needs a new product to demonstrate for their third quarter lineup. He asks one of his scientists how work on their super-soldier project Project Titan is going. The scientist calls it a work in progress, and when Hench asks how progress is going the scientist says "not working". Hench then asks about a computer virus, which the scientist says was wiped out by another computer virus. Hench then asks about an invention called the Molecular Transducer, to which the scientist says works but is somewhat clunky. Hench orders the scientist to push "clunky" as a new feature and to get it ready for a demonstration. Later in Health Class, Mr. Barkin demonstrates the wheel of good eating and points out all of its major components, which causes Ron to point out "nature's perfect food, the Naco" has most of those components. Barkin then points out that nature wouldn't have put in more fat than a stick of butter, Later at Bueno Nacho, as Kim eats another salad Ron shows her his week's supply of nacos, chimaritos, and quesadillas. Kim also notices Rufus holding a camera and asks Ron what it is for, with Ron saying it's for recording his little experiment for future generations. Kim then turns the camera towards her and says to eat good and feel good, prompting Ron to immediately shut down the camera and say that this is his project, not hers. A series of scenes for the video are then shown with the following content. * Scene 1: Ron tries to catch up with Kim and Monique heading to class, but becomes tired and out of breath and leans against a locker. * Scene 2: At his job at Smarty Mart, Ron is shown by Mr. Barkin a bunch of Hamsters inside a cage with lettuce and other veggies in place of wood shavings. Mr. Barkin shows how the hamsters are active and happy because they're eating their vegetables. Ron becomes swayed at first, but then realizes what Barkin is doing and accuses him of trying to teach on Smarty Mart time. Barkin claims he wasn't since he was on break and walks away, but Ron still says he's telling the manager on him. * Scene 3: Ron points out to Kim that Bueno Nacho has breakfast items and that he could practically live there. Kim points out that he does practically live there and leaves saying that they'll be late for school, causing Ron to tell Ned to make his order to go. Ned asks him if he wants to Grande Size that, and Ron asks Ned if he really has to ask. * Scene 4: Ron tries getting into his pants in the locker room but fails, causing him to think that they must've shrunk. This causes Rufus to blink his eyes in confusion. * Scene 5: Ron asks Ned for a Number 12 combo at Bueno Nacho, but Ned points up that the combos only go up to 7 and that there is no Number 12. Ron then says that there is if he puts together a Number 3, Number 2, and Number 7. * Scene 6: Ron catches the ball at football practice, and when he runs his pants rip (offscreen), much to his chagrin, where he then gets tackled by several members of the team. * Scene 7: Ron one again tries to catch up with up with Kim and Monique, but is much fatter and collapses en route with him then asking Rufus to stop the camera. Later in Health Class, Mr. Barkin says that they're moving on from diet to exercise. He notices Ron asleep at his desk and asks him what his problem is, causing the entire class to laugh. Barkin wakes up Ron and notices a Diablo Hot Sauce packet near his seat and realizes exactly what Ron has been doing. He then takes Ron to the front and points out to the class that every year there is one student who mocks the curriculum by downing nothing but junk food. Barkin says that Ron is a perfect example of what an unbalanced diet looks like, and the students try to look away in disgust, but Barkin orders them to look at Ron and pokes him in his fat stomach. He then asks Ron if he has shortness of breath, which Ron has but tries to say he doesn't. He asks Ron how his reaction time is, Ron doesn't respond. He asks Ron if he's sleeping more than usual, then interrupts Ron before he answers saying he has witnesses. Ron then insists there's nothing wrong with his reaction time. Barkin then points out that Ron's clothes are getting a bit snug, which is all but confirmed as Rufus struggles to get out of Ron's pocket. Ron instead attributes this to Rufus having let himself go. Later at Bueno Nacho, Ron sits down with a large amount of food and asks Kim if she's tired of eating like a rabbit. Kim brushes this off as she says Ron is eating like a pig. Ron takes this as an insult and says that Kim may have crossed a line, with Rufus agreeing with him. Kim then sarcastically remarks what she said is totally unfair to pigs. Wade then calls up and mentions that something big is happening at HenchCo, with Kim remarking that something big is happening there too, prompting Ron to say that she crossed another line. Wade says HenchCo is auctioning off a weapon so major that it's gotten the attention of every major villain Kim has faced off with. Kim orders Ron to come with her and he gathers up his food, and despite having a ton of it left asks if they can hit the drive thru on the way out. At HenchCo, an audience made up of Dr. Drakken, Shego, Senor Senior Senior and Senor Senior Junior, Monkey Fist, DNAmy, Professor Dementor, Duff Killigan, and even Gemini are in the auction room. Hench introduces the Molecular Transducer, which his assistant says features a hip new clunky design. This causes fake applause to come from speakers, causing Drakken to openly question where the applause is coming from as no one is clapping. Meanwhile, Kim and Ron are sneaking through the air ducts and Kim notices that Ron is eating again, with him saying that he found another Burrito stuck somewhere but Kim cuts him off before he can say where saying she doesn't want to know. She reminds Ron to keep focused as she heard the applause. Hench says clunky means it is easy to use and demonstrates the Transducer on a 2ft thick solid-steel vault door. He then calls up Killigan and asks him to kick it. Killigan does and his foot goes right through it, wowing the audience. Hench then says that the Transducer weakened the door to the consistency of a tortilla chip, before firing on the door again. In disbelief, Drakken steps up to kick the door himself, but fails and injures his foot causing the audience to laugh at him. Hench explains that the Transducer also changes things back to their original consistency. Meanwhile, back in the air ducts, Ron makes a remark about how the Air ducts appear smaller, and Kim points out it may have something to do with the fact that Ron started Grande Sizing every meal at Bueno Nacho. Ron once again feels insulted, but before he can fight back, he falls through the duct into a large vat labeled Project Titan which becomes activated. The warning label alerts all the villains and they all notice Kim in the air duct, worrying her as there are a lot of villains to deal with. Kim busts out of the vents and begins to fight, while Hench offers a lifetime discount to whomever nabs her. At the same time, Ron frees himself from Project Titan, now compromised, and notices that the liquid tastes a lot like butterscotch. Kim continues to fight and beat up more villains, and an irritated Hench ups his offer with free coffee and bagels every Monday. Killigan likes this and launches a large amount of exploding gold balls at her, but she is able to knock them into a group of henchmen. Ron then shows up and proclaims he's ready to fight, but is out of breath before they even start. Dr. Drakken notices that something's different about Ron, while Killigan is shocked and asks Ron what he's done to himself and that he looks ghastly. Monkey Fist says that Ron should really take better care of himself. Kim gets the Transducer and asks Wade to send her her car, which he does as it crashes through the wall. Kim and Ron are able escape with the Transducer, making Hench very angry. Later at School, Kim remarks to Wade how she needs to get the Transducer to Global Justice before Hench's goons come looking for it, and Wade says he'll set it up. He also asks if he should get Ron a personal trainer, but Kim believes Ron will eventually come around. Ron then appears, now obese and taller than Kim, where she asks if he's alright and he says that he's never felt better. Kim remarks how she thinks he is taller, and Ron says it's an unexpected bonus of his Bueno Nacho miracle diet. He then tries to get Kim to admit he was right and she and Barkin were wrong, after which he makes sure Rufus was recording that which he was. As Ron walks, the ground shakes with each step, and his head hits the top of the door frame in Barkin's class due to his new height. He remarks to Barkin that he thinks someone lowered his door, and Barkin becomes absolutely horrified at what Ron has turned into. Ron tries to sit as his desk, but it collapses the instant he sits down, and Barkin demands to know what's happened to him. Ron says that Barkin's worst nightmare has happened, which Barkin out loud says involves Abe Lincoln and Pool Sharks. Ron says that's not it, but rather where he provides conclusive proof that his wheel of good eating is an attempt to brainwash impressionable freshman. This prompts Barkin to say that he will make sure that by the end of the course, Ron will be following the wheel of good eating like the latest plotline of Agony County, but Ron scoffs that remark and turns his head away from Barkin. Later in the Cafeteria, Ron is eating everything he can find and asks if Monique is going to eat her meal, with Monique pointing out that she can't even identify what it is. Ron takes this as a yes and takes her tray. Kim points out that it's mystery meat, but Ron takes her tray and says that all meat is the same. Monique then replies that her appetite is gone, and Kim points out that the one benefit of this is that cafeteria food contains balanced nutrition if you don't mind grey food. Bonnie then comes over and reminds Kim that when jocks bulk up, it's supposed to mean muscle. Ron then asks her if she's going to eat her meal, causing Kim to put her hand on her face in frustration. Later as Kim and Monique are working at Club Banana, Ron signals his presence through his rumbling footsteps, and bangs his head against the top of the door frame when he enters. Ron is even bigger and offers Kim and Monique some mini corn dogs. Kim reminds Ron that he's supposed to heat those up first, but Ron says that they can't always follow cooking directions and that they're crunchier frozen before eating a few more. Monique then points out that no food or drink is allowed in the store, so Ron shakes the box he's carrying and eats the last few in one gulp. He then remarks how a donut would be great right now. He asks if either of them want anything from the food court, and the two of them shake their heads as he leaves. As he leaves, he hits his head on the door again, causing him to once again wonder what's up with the doors. Back at HenchCo, Hench orders his men to keep Kim under surveillance saying that she'll eventually lead them to the Transducer, but they have to be careful as the other villains will also try to get their hands on it. The scientist gives an update on Project Titan, saying that the mutation formula will only work if the subject has been exposed to extreme amounts of saturated fat, cholesterol, and preservatives. Hench realizes that they would have to need nothing but Cow and Chow, or Bueno Nacho. The scientist also points out that even if they could find someone who eats that badly, they wouldn't end up with the ultimate henchman. When he shows Hench what they would end up with, Hench becomes frightened and says that he would not wish that on his worst enemy. Later at Bueno Nacho, Rufus loses a nacho eating contest to Ron, who is even larger and consuming enormous amounts of food while eating with Kim. A small boy named Josh says Ron eats funny, because he's no longer chewing his food, causing Ron to get offended and tell Josh to "mind his own beeswax". Kim says that Ron needs to stop this, as what he's doing isn't healthy for him or them as a couple and even Rufus agrees with her on this. Ron says he has something to prove her, and Kim leaves for her appointment with Global Justice. She asks Ron if he is coming, but he says he'll meet up with her when he's done eating. Rufus gives Ron an angry look, and Ron tells him not give him that look causing Rufus to look away, and says that goes for Josh too. Kim leaves, but is unknowingly followed by Dementor, Drakken, Monkey Fist, and Killigan. Ron finishes eating, then notices one final chimarito and eats it. This becomes the final catalyst for Project Titan to activate, and Ron mutates into a 15 foot tall hulk-like creature with an enormous appetite, much to everyone's shock. As the customers flee the restaurant, Ron declares that he's hungry and begins eating all the food in the restaurant. He eats some salad, but spits it out in disgust and declares that he hates salad. Ned then tells Ron to snap out of it saying it isn't like him, but Ron pushes him aside and begins to chug the melted cheese which Ned says is like him. Meanwhile, Kim loads the Transducer into her car, while Jim and Time ask her to take them to the mall. Kim says she can't, but they snatch the Kimmunicator and ask Wade where the meeting is and he replies that it is at the gas station near the mall. Kim reluctantly takes the two of them along with her. At the same time, Ron busts through the roof of Bueno Nacho and races off to find more food. Kim is driving and the twins notice that they're being followed by Drakken who demands that she hand over the Transducer. The twins then use it to turn Drakken's hovercraft into feathers, which they say they knew how to do because they have a similar but much cooler Transducer at their home; theirs makes smoothies. Ron travels up a hill and sees a massive donut shaped sign for a donut place and mistakes it for a real donut. He tries to bite down on it twice, but it hurts his teeth. Angry, he jumps on top of it and the sign collapses with the donut part rolling down a nearby hill. Ron then chases the donut sign down the hill asking it to come back. Kim goes under a bridge and becomes cornered by Kiligan and Hench's goons. At the same time, the donut sign crushes Killigan's ride and leaps over the bridge, followed soon after by Ron who crushes Hench's goons. Kim realizes what's happening and contacts Wade about what to do. Wade says that they need to feed him the five food groups to change him back to normal, and the twins are more than happy to help out as it's every freshman's dream to force feed vegetables to a senior (with an added benefit of this being a mutant senior). Kim agrees as long as they don't hurt him. Ron finds a Cow and Chow burger restaurant and reaches inside to eat all of its burgers. Kim arrives at the scene and the tweebs launch bran muffins and whole wheat pasta into his mouth. This makes him even angrier and he begins to run after them. As Kim tries to get away, she is bumped by Professor Dementor's henchmen who Ron angrily shoves off the road. As Ron gets closer, the tweebs launch carrots into his mouth with a bazooka. Kim is forced to stop because Gemini has the road blocked, so she turns around and goes the other way with Gemini following her. She avoids Ron, but Gemini and his henchmen crash into his leg, prompting him to walk off. Kim then realizes that Ron isn't chasing them and turns around to find him. Ron begins rampaging around a mini-golf course, and Kim tries to stop him saying she doesn't have time for this. Just then, Monkey Fist and his Monkey Ninja's surround Kim. Ron notices them and declares that he hates monkeys before heading over to smash them. Monkey Fist orders the monkey ninjas to attack Ron, but he knocks them off with one blow. Monkey Fist says he's impressive but that brute strength is no match for Tai Singh Pei Qua. He tries to attack Ron in many places but fails to even phase him, he realizes that he's way in over his head and gets knocked across the golf course by Ron. As Ron comes back to finish him off, Monkey Fist runs away in fear. Jim and Tim mention that the next item is Meat, Fish, Poultry, and Eggs as Ron corners Monkey Fist atop a fake Empire State Building. Jim and Tim hit eggs into his mouth like golf balls, but he gets angry and chases them to a nearby clown statue. Ron declares that he hates clowns while Kim launches a chicken into his mouth. Thinking the clown did it, Ron begins to smash the clown statue. Jim uses a donut on a fishing line to lure Ron to a boat statue where Tim launches a strawberry into his mouth. Tim attempts to launch grapes into his mouth, but Ron dodges them. Kim then takes the grapes and puts them in one of her guns and fires them one by one into Ron's mouth. This marks all 5 groups entirely and causes Ron to change back to normal, but he loses his pants again. The Global Justice agent then arrives for the Transducer and Kim remarks that it's in the car. Later on, Kim asks Ron what he's learned. Ron says that some of the stuff of the wheel actually is healthy, but Kim says that's not enough. Ron then says the lesson was that eating a balanced diet will keep you from turning into a mutated maniac. Kim says that it's something like that and the two of then smile and hold each other as the episode ends. During the end credits, Ron breaks the fourth wall by talking to the audience about the need to stay away from being mutated as it isn't always reversible, but several other students see him and become confused at who he's talking to. This prompts Barkin to send him to the office. Quotes Transcript /Transcript}} Memorable Quotes Ron Stoppable (as an Incredible Hulk) Ron hungry! Oh no, donut run away! Come back donut! Ron hate monkeys! Ron smash! Monkey Man bad! Ron hate clowns! Clown throw chicken! Other Quotes Mr. Barkin: Alright, people listen up! Mrs Covortney, while enjoying some healthy and delicious fruit, neglected to notice where she dropped the banana peel so I will be covering this class. Ron: Just gets better. Mr. Barkin: Which brings us to lesson one, the importance of a balanced diet. Ron: (groan) Mr. Barkin: I know a lot of you teenagers like to hang out at fast food joints like Cow ‘n’ Chow or Bueno Nacho. Ron: Oh, no he didn’t! Mr. Barkin: And places like that are fine sometimes food, but not every... single... day. Ron: LIES! ---- Ron: Barkin’s gone too far this time. Kim: Health class issues? Ron: Yes! In front of impressionable freshman, he says Bueno Nacho’s bad to eat every day. ---- Ron: I’ll prove you and Barkin wrong. Not only will I keep eating at Bueno Nacho, I’ll eat nothing but Bueno Nacho from now on! ---- Ron: Kim! Did you know Bueno Nacho has breakfast? I could practically live here! Kim: Ron, you do practically live here. ---- Mr. Barkin: Do you see what I see? Ron: Uhh, fresh wood shavings in all the cages? Mr. Barkin: No, those hamsters are eating their vegetables. Crunchy, nutritious vegetables. Ron: Oh yeah, they are, they've got--wait a second. You're trying to teach me on Smarty Mart time! Mr. Barkin: No I wasn't, I was on break! Ron: I'm calling the manager! ---- Ron: I'll have the number twelve combination, please. Ned: The combinations only go up to eight. There is no number twelve. Ron: Uh, there is if you put together a three, a two, and a seven. ---- Mr. Barkin: Are you short of breath? Ron: (pants for a few seconds) No! Mr. Barkin: How's your reaction time? (pause while Ron looks blank) You're sleeping more than usual, aren't you? Don't bother to answer; I have witnesses! Ron: There's nothing wrong with my reaction time! Mr. Barkin: And your clothes--gettin' a bit snug, huh? (Rufus struggles to emerge from Ron's pocket) Ron: You know, I think Rufus has let himself go. ---- Drakken: (Ron has arrived on the scene, panting) Something's different about him… Duff Killigan: What have you done to yourself, laddie? You look ghastly, man! Monkey Fist: You really should take better care of yourself. ---- Ned: (Ron has mutated and is destroying the Bueno Nacho) Ron, you have to stop! This isn't like you! (Ron downs a vat of liquid cheese) Ned: (brief pause) Yeah, that's like you. ---- Ron: (Directly into "camera") Hey, kids, Ron Stoppable here with my buddy, Rufus. Rufus: Hi! Ron: You know we had some fun today, but now I'd like to get serious about an important subject! Monique: (To Kim) Who is he talking to? Kim: (Whispering to Monique) I don't know. Ron: (A kid stops when listening to Ron) Short-term genetic mutation. Sure, it's funny when it happens to somebody else (Mr. Barkin stops when listening to Ron), but it isn't always reversable! Rufus: (briefly/fastly)That's right! Ron: (A big school crowd is gathered around Ron and listening to him) So take it from me! Mr. Barkin: (To Kim) Who is he talking to? Ron: Stay out of large vats of mysterious chemicals! Keep your DNA in tact and stay unmutated! You'll be glad you did. (To Barkin) What? Mr. Barkin: Stoppable, office now! (school bell rings) Gallery Team Possible's Clothes Kim Ron Other Images From Episode GrandeSizeMe.png Grande Size Me - Amy no longer by rack of black.jpg Grande Size me - zoom on Monique and Kim.jpg Grande Size Me - Amy outside Club Banana.jpg Grande Size Me - Amy in Club Banana.jpg Supplementary Information Middleton High School Reader Board * "PEP RALLY Some Assembly Required" * "Come for the Classes, Stay for the Pie" Team Possible's Transportation Kim's own car Allusions *The episode's title and plot is an allusion to the documentary film, Super Size Me. Trivia *Ron is working at Smarty Mart, a job given to him by Martin Smarty in The Big Job. Likewise, Mr. Barkin being a co-worker was seen in Fashion Victim. *Gemini, introduced in, and not seen since, The Ron Factor, is among the villains gathered at HenchCo. *Jim and Tim are attending Middleton High School as freshmen, as first seen in Trading Faces. Errors *When Ron first mutates at the Bueno Nacho, he is wearing his usual red jersey. When he changes back to normal at the end of the episode, he is wearing his mission clothes. Actually, as he is demutating, his red jersey outfit is turning into his mission clothes. **Actually, that is still Ron's everyday outfit at the end. It is curiously missing the red jersey, which indeed vanishes as he demutates, but he still has on the black undershirt and brown pants he would normally wear with the jersey. You can tell it is not his mission outfit, since Kim is standing next to him in her own, so their pants would have been the same color. *Ron says he will eat only Bueno Nacho on his diet, but he is seen eating mini corn dogs and school cafeteria lunches, and he mentions eating doughnuts. While Ron was a mutant, he also grabbed some hamburgers from Cow and Chow. **Obviously Ron was not in his right frame of mind as a mutant, so that last part could hardly be held against him. By then he was even trying to eat things that were not actually food. *When Ron mutates, Rufus is in the Bueno Nacho booth across from him, while filming him. A few seconds later, when Ron was grabbing any and all food in site, Rufus was seen on the table but only for a few seconds. *You do not see Rufus again, until Kim and the Tweebs see Ron chasing a giant doughnut, and then Rufus emerges from Ron's pocket. With Ron so focused on eating, it is unlikely that he would have put Rufus in his pocket, or vice versa, especially considering that Rufus had significant trouble even fitting into Ron's pocket before that point, with both of them having put on so much weight. Behind the Scenes Cast & Crew * Executive Producers ** * Story Editor ** * Written by ** * Art Director ** * Line Producer ** * Storyboard Supervisor ** * With the Voice Talents of ** See Character List Above * Dialogue Directors ** * Voice Casting ** * Storyboard ** * Timing Directors ** * Lead Character Design ** * Character Design ** * Character Clean-Up ** * Location Design ** * Prop Design ** * Background Paint ** * Colour Stylists ** * Production Manager ** * Technical Directors ** * Storyboard Revisions ** * Continuity Coordinator ** * BG Key Colour Correction ** * Main Title Design By ** * Animation Production by ** * Overseas Animation Supervisor ** * Film Editor ** * Assistant Film Editor ** * Pre-Production Track Editor ** * Animatic Editor ** * Scanner ** * Track Reading ** * Supervising Sound Editor ** * Sound Editor ** * Sound Designer ** * Dialogue Editor ** * Music Editor ** * Foley Mixer ** * Foley Artist ** * Re-Recording Mixers ** * On-line Editor ** * Original Dialogue Recording ** * Assistant Dialogue Engineer ** * Digital Audio Transfer ** * Manager of Music Production ** * Post Production Manager ** * Post Production Supervisor ** * Audio Supervisor ** * Post Production Coordinator ** * Production Supervisor ** * Production Coordinators ** * Production Associate ** * Production Secretary ** * Production Control ** * Casting Manager ** * Talent Coordinator ** * Script Coordinator ** * Produced by ** Walt Disney Television Animation Music * Score by ** Adam Berry * "Call Me, Beep Me! The Kim Possible Song" ** Written and Produced by *** Cory Lerios *** George Gabriel ** Performed by *** Christina Milian References External links * "Disney Wiki: Grande Size Me" Merchandise Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Needs POV rewrite